total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
(Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition) Day 2
Previous Chapter... Next Chapter... Bridgette and Geoff came out of their bedsheets (after doing who knows what), heaving. It is 3:00 in the morning, and they rolled over to each other to talk "So, what do you think of being here so far?" She gave him an "are you kidding me" look "Geoff, you were just...eating me". She could tell that he still did not care as he licked his lips "Oh, alright. It was nice to catch up with Duncan and Courtney . It has been about a year since we saw them. Dakota and Sam are a bit...awkward, but I am sure that it is because they don't really talk to anyone here. It has only been about a few weeks since I spoke to LeShawna , so I knew they were going through it. I am shocked with Mike and Zoey being here". He responded meekly "Yeah. I thought they were perfect. They married younger than us; no wonder why they are so f****d up. According to them. Babe, I heard that there is a hot tub on the patio" as he wiggled his eyebrows. She already got up from her bed (naked as she was at birth) and grabbed her husband (who was also naked) "You know I love me my hot tubs" and they exited their bedroom. ---- Everyone was up for their first breakfast at the house, with LeShawna cooking them some more grits. The tables were separated by the TDI cast and TDROTI cast sitting at two completely different tables. "This is very good LeShawna. Where did you learn to cook such filling food?" Zoey asked as she chewed on her food. She was cooking a special plate for her boyfriend "Well honey, you could definitely afford to eat some soul food. Get some meat on those bones. When you have been living in the ghetto for 18 years, and all of your extended family living in one home, you fill a stomach with as little as you can. Harold baby, I cooked you your plate. The redhead walked tiredly into the kitchen, scratching his head "Thanks honey. I slept in because I heard some noises all night" causing the blonde couple to blush and eat their food awkwardly. "Well, I am going to get ready for the messiness that Josh has in store for us today?" Courtney sing-sung with a full stomach as she got up the kitchen. Duncan chuckled from his girlfriend's predictability "Golly Courtney. We have not been here for 24 hours yet, and you already have a routine?" She obnoxiously put her hands on her hips as she explained "Come on; it is Josh from Celebrity Manhunt. He made a living off of stirring the lot and causing drama for 20 years. I still want to see his degree for legit proof. If he truly wants to help, he is going to stir the pot more than Chris has". Dakota agreed with her, and got up "She is right. We ARE on a Reality TV show, and what causes good ratings are humiliation and drama. Sam and I need to put on our best show and best look to not look like fools and to prepare for everything Josh will throw at us. Come on babe". He of course followed his girlfriend and Courtney to their rooms to change. ---- Josh was waiting in the board room with huge anticipation, as he also groomed himself, holding a mirror in his hand "Ooh, I am looking so professional; and hot, I am SO boss" and watched gleefully as all the couples entered and sat beside one another. He could feel their nervousness as he greeted "Good morning, and welcome to Day 2 of Couples Therapy. Couples are about the two people in it, and they are really the ONLY ones who 100% know what happens in their relationship, correct?", as others squished their faces, curious about where he is trying to lead them to. Mike was too naïve to keep his mouth shut Yes, that is the point of a relationship. The two people in it are the only ones who can get a good word in". Josh gave a mischievous look before he slammed his hands on the table dramatically "NO. Some couples are very easy to read; kind of like a picture book, or a children's chapter book. Some people from the outside can easily analyze and read how a couple works, and how they function. You will be surprised how many accurate things a random person can say bout a couple just by observing them for a bit" Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance "So you are trying to get all the others to tell a couple that is put on the spot about their relationship?" "While not only that, but you all will WRITE it down on a piece of paper. Each individual MUST write their thoughts about all of the other couples around them, then they will put it on the that that is designated to the couple. Then I will read it out loud. Juicy, ain't it?". All of the couples got nervous, because they know how vicious and cold some of their former competitors are, but they were handed paper and started writing away. Mike and Zoey were in a confessional, as she nervously vented "I do not like this. I do not like this at all. I have seen some of the reception that we have gotten when we were on Total Drama, and it was vicious". "It absolutely was. People said that we had no substance, hollow, have no reason to like one another, and got together from extreme dullness; which was the NICEST things we got. Some of these people we are with are sharks"Mike added. Dakota vented in her confessional with Sam "This is Reality Code #101. Stir the pot by turning others against each other, with the pot stirrer looking innocent and wash their hands clean." He looked at his green-haired girlfriend; confused I don't even understand half of the stuff you say", resulting from an eye roll from her. ---- It has been a good half hour that everyone used to write up their opinions about all the other couples, and Josh was playing "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo" to see which hat he will draw out of, making all of their anxiety heighten. "Who's hat will I draw out from. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo. LeShawna and Harold" he cackled as he grabbed their hat. Harold gulped, as LeShawna formed her gameface. Josh pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud "LeShawna and Harold work off really great to one another. They balance one another well, and blah, blah, blah, blah" and threw the paper in the trash, and he picked up another piece of paper to skim over, ultimately throwing out the piece of paper "You are going to have to do better Bridgette and Geoff". Geoff shrugged as Bridgette responded with sass "Wow, only reading the negative. I thought that therapists were supposed to be positive AND keep it real". Josh rolled his eyes as he picked out a good one "Ooh, this is a good one, and Bridgette, this is a show, and couples need criticism, not kissing ass" before he cleared his throat to speak "LeShawna and Harold...whenever I saw or watched them on TV, I always got this abusive feeling. It seems like LeShawna likes to play all these mind games with Harold to torture him, but in the same breath make him chase after her like he is her dog. I don't approve of relationships where one has to act like a wannabee tough guy to make a girl who clearly is the ultimate chess player." Everyone quickly looked at LeShawna (who was clearly hurt, but covered it with anger) and Harold (whose face was red and hands baling into fists). She got defensive "Well whoever said that clearly does not know what the fuck they are talking about. As you can see, Harold does not always put up with my crap. We may get into it a bit, but I do not manipulate him. Who said that?". Zoey got nervous, and raised her hand. This set off Harold, as he lashed out "So this came from the girl who got married within a year and a half, BARELY had a conversation with her boyfriend during the entire 2 seasons she was on Total Drama, and was willing to get eaten by piranhas for a guy you STILL barely met. Hilarious", as he, Duncan, Courtney, Josh, Dakota, and Sam laugh. "That was not cool man" Geoff chanted, with Mike speaking up "Don't you DARE talk about my wife like that. This is what I hate about these musicians. They think they are the crap and can say and do whatever they want, but when they get constructive criticism, they whine like a baby". Josh intervened, just when the tension was increasing "Alright, alright, alright. I actually think there is some truth to this. You both like to play a lot of games with one another. You both do this to see if you want one another or not, and to get each other to do what you want. You both like to do these things to be secure, but it is a dangerous battle. We have seen this play out on TDA and TDWT. Let's move on to the next couple, Bridgette and Geoff" as he shuffled through their hat to pick a good one. The first one he chose got him lucky, and he looked at Bridgette and Geoff, who looked relaxed but were nervous on the inside "I do not see how this matters. My Brigey Bear and our relationship is solid". Josh just nodded before he read the note "When I see Bridgette and Geoff, I see two naturally calm, down-to-earth, and easy-going people, but it is also clear that they are both slowly losing it. The smallest things annoy them, and they like to rehash a lot. Their instability shows with how they constantly fight and make up, without solving the issues. They also make out and go extremely physical with each other to take away from their issues. What do you two think of that?" he asked. They did not look that bothered, as Bridgette spoke "I agree that our pattern of kiss and fight in our teen years were extremely tedious and stressing, we are not unstable. We have dealt with our issues, and we always try to handle things with the best we can, to avoid getting to that point", with many of the others giving her extreme side glances. "Hey, it is true. And we make out and f**k because we think one another is hot. Nothing wrong with that." which only made things worse. "Geoff, you make it seem like there is only lust between you two. Is that true?"Josh asked. Geoff looked personally offended with that "I am not that shallow to only hook up with someone because I want to bone them. And whoever ever or currently thinks that does not know me", as they could feel his anger increase more and more from the statement "I was the faithful one", which made his wife turn her head towards him angrily. Josh saw this as a perfect time to move on, as it will be something the two will discuss about in their couples session "Alright, well that is how it comes off. You two do like to push things aside, but it seems like it is to mostly get rid of it and shove it aside without getting to the root of it. Mike and Zoey time" he squealed as he ran to their hat to pull out a note. Zoey and Mike looked at one another nervously as they saw the other two couples get exploited "I hope this is not too bad for us Zo". Josh looked over the note and revealed "looks like this one is from LeShawna. Anyways, she says "I think that Mike and Zoey are still in puppy love. I feel like they are like Romeo and Juliette; naive, reckless, not good at thinking ahead. From what I have watched in Revenge of the Island and All Stars, they never really have an in depth conversation, and claim one another too soon. From what was said in their bios, they are extremely inexperienced, which clearly shows with them marrying early. I think they are kind of dumb, and shallow. Their obsessive clinginess is disturbing, and they are a disaster for failure" ". Zoey could feel tears building up from the harsh words, but she tried to hold them back, but she started sopping. Mike wrapped his arm around her "Look at what you did? Now she is going to cry. No wonder why people call you a blubbermouth", to which she eventually started crying, covering her eyes. She honestly felt a bit bad for being a bit too hash with their relationship (though she was just as hard with her relationship with Harold). Sam decided that he was man enough to defend LeShawna "I am sorry, but LeShawna is...kind of correct. When we were on the island, you two talked so much about one another, but we never really saw you two talk to each other". "Oh my goodness. I never knew Zoey was so broken. But from what I have seen, she is kind of a hypocrite. Says one thing but does another. We are here for Couples therapy. She needs to realize that it was so NOT going to be all sunshine" Dakota confessed in the confessional. Mike started overly hugging her, like he was a protection shield "She did NOT deserve that LeShawna. Now she is going to be a mess for the entire day. Don't worry Zoey. All of that is false. "Well, the fact that she broke down so quickly is somewhat proving the point. What I see is a girl who cannot handle negativity very well. It is time to read the notes Dakota and Sam got" he moved on, as he looked at a few notes, before ultimately tossing them aside. He found a good note and read "I just think this couple is weird and does not make sense. When I would watch them on ROTI and from the past day, there is no chemistry there. It seems like Dakota settled, and Sam is sad that he knows she did". Sam's facial expressions grew a lot more soft, as Dakota just nodded her head "Who said that?", with Josh pointing to a careless Duncan. She turned to the punk and addressed "Okay. I will say this; I did not settle for Sam. If I wanted to settle and live the high life, I would have went for Lightning. I have had plenty of people who would try to buy me out, arrange a marriage to me just so they can get my money and my cooch, and it honestly broke me. Not only has Sam been the only one who understood me from the very beginning and the only one there for me when I was Dakotazoid, but he has showed me what a better place this world is". LeShawna agreed as she added "It is unfair to judge a couple by how the two people look, or if they are extremely different. That is what people said about Harold and I. You two should know that" throwing a passive aggressive tone with it. "No one thinks you settled LeShawna. Harold is CLEARLY the best you could ever do" the criminal jabbed, causing LeShawna to get up, but was held back by her boyfriend and Geoff. Sam added "I believe what she means is that it is clear Courtney settled for you, when her and Scott did not work out." The CIT turned to the gamer in an intimidating matter getting close to his face as se seethed "You don't know SHIT about what happened with Scott and I. I actually treat Duncan with RESPECT unlike your green-haired famewhore who you pay to be your girlfriend. How about you two become normal before you ever criticize anyone's relationship". Both Sam and Dakota got up angrily and aggressively walking towards her "You don't know who you are dealing with Courtney. I WILL go Dakotazoid on your ass" making the CIT fall on her butt. Her and her boyfriend had to be pulled back to their seats, and Courtney was going to go over there, but was pulled back. Josh enjoyed the results of what happened, as they showed some emotion "I am glad that this happened. When some of you defended yourselves and heard what others thought of you, it shows how much you care about what others think of you, and how much you value your other. It was it interesting to watch. This was a good first group session. I am gonna do a couples session for one of you later tonight, and maybe an individual session or two. You are free to leave", which everyone quickly did so. ---- Mike and Zoey locked themselves in their rooms, but a knock was heard. Zoey rolled her eyes, as she did not wan anyone in "Don't let them in babe", still hurt from what happened in the board room. "I have to see who it is" he told her, as he got off their bed to open the door, seeing that it is Dakota and Sam. He opened the door fully to allow them in. She tried to fight off her anger "That was SO not cool what you did Sam. How could you join in...in the attack?". Dakota walked over to comfort the poor girl who looked like she would crumble in tears any second "Zoey, that board room meeting was not easy for ANY of us. It is harder on us because the TDI crew are sticking together and isolating us. You signed up for this, so you knew what to expect." Sam explained "I did not mean to come off harsh when I said that. I haven't really saw you two talk to each other on the island. It is either Zoey crying about you having sex with Anne Maria and you freaking out, or you two complimenting the heck out of each other to everyone else. We were on different teams, so when I DID see you two, it was always separately. I never said you two never really talked to one another, which I am sure you had in private." "We need to stick together. We are not going to get emotional support from the TDI members, and we are decent with one another. We need emotional support. It would be nice for all of us to become close" spoke the ambiguously tanned man. Dakota knew he was right "You are right. It would have been nice for a of us to be friendly with one another beforehand, but we have 19 more days here. A lot is going to happen, and a lot is going to go down with each couple". ---- Josh explained "I knew that there were many couples that were upset about the messy first group meeting. Apparently, Bridgette and Geoff were the most upset, and I found how they handled their criticism to be the most interesting. I want to get to the root of their issues" The blonde couple looked tired and ready to rest as they waited Josh to speak "So, what do you think of the home so far?" "I really like the hot tub. It would have been nice if we were by the beach" which could only come from Bridgette. Her husband just responded with a nod. Josh started the session "Yeah, I heard what you two did in the tub this morning. Anyways, I noticed you two were very annoyed and irritated with what the others had to say about you two, though most of the time we say you two on the show, all you did was make out and f**k". The 24 year old became extremely defensive "Let me say this clearly. I know people might have found me stupid of weird from what I have said today, but it annoys me when people think we are so shallow to only engage in sexual intercourse". "Why does it bother you so much Geoff?" "Well, I am a very easy-going guy, and seen as the party guy. Party guys are known or stereotyped to be shallow, dumb stoners who only cares about sex, partying, and drugs. I guess it is because of the reputation of my family". Josh knew that he hit an important note when his family was brought up, so he questioned "Your family, huh? Tell me about your family". "I only have 4 older brothers. All of them tried to get a job with MTV, but failed, and most of them ended up becoming junkies. My mother and father were so laid back and careless with everything; including their marriage and family" he carefully explained, not trying to offer too much. Bridgette lashed out in annoyance "What does his underwhelming family have to do with us being sexually attracted to one another? Too attracted to many outsiders?" He decided to focus his attention on Bridgette "I remember you being a lot more positive, upbeat, and optimistic but to answer your question, it does because maybe the way he has been raised has influenced him to be overly sexual. I am curious as to why you act overly sexual as well? Is it because you possibly have no father figure and using Geoff to get some male affection? Is it because you were taught that pleasing a man is more important? Did you go through some traumatic experience?". "Well, I have never spoken to my father. I have seen him when him and my mother were going through court, and I know he still lives in the same city I do. I still do not understand how this relates to people thinking we bone too much. We like having sex with one another" she assured him with irritation. Josh took some frantic notes, trying to remember what they both just said. The two shared a glance as they were curious as to why Josh was looking like a mad man as he wrote. The grown man put his notes to the side and finally came to a consensus. "This all makes sense. You both are so lustful and dependent on one another because neither of you really for the affection you needed from your family. You both have this huge void in you, and you both cover yourselves and act like everything is fine, and even constantly make out to take away from the fact that there are deeper issues. People called you shallow because you both intentionally put up a front to not lose it. Your desperate attempts to be level headed is why people call you shallow. That is the end of this session". ---- Everyone was in the living room, as they had nothing else to do before they would go to bed. "What are we going to do now?" asked Harold. Everyone thought for a moment before Sam offered "Why don't we watch Total Drama All Stars for old time sake? Everyone hated watching it as much as we hated filming it". Many "Sure"s and "Why not"s were heard, and Dakota popped in the TDAS disk. The first episode was playing, but no one paid too much attention to it, as they all started loosening up "Ugh, I can't believe I returned to that crud season for Gwen. Look where that mess got me" Duncan complained, with Courtney patting his shoulder. "Well, she has been out of our lives for 5 years now. I could never understand why she was so emotional, irrational, and indecisive." LeShawna could not believe how delusional this couple is, and defended her friend "How about because her boyfriend of 2 years was only using her to make his ex crazy and jealous, and her friend only used her as an ally and stabbed her in the back. Did we watch the same show?" Zoey hated to agree with LeShawna (especially after what happened earlier in the day), but she did "LeShawna is right. As I was literally a witness of all of this happened, you both took advantage of her. At least she is happy with Trent. I am sure that Mike and I had the toughest season", which made her husband sad of the events that took place. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything that happened in that season. I should have told everyone about Mal, and I should have gotten to the problem beforehand" the AS winner apologized. Duncan was still bitter and wary about Mike,since he did something traumatizing to him when he was in prison "Let's get off that topic. How did you (the ones who did not compete in this season) feel about not being in?" Harold bragged "Well, my lovely lady and I was on a farewell tour for the Drama Brothers, and we got to go to so many places. We traveled all over Asia". "It was awesome my girls. I got some sexy kimonos from Japan that my man LOVES, the food is delicious; almost as good as soul food. The spas were fabulous, and it was nice to see my H-Bomb in his atmosphere. We need to go there in the summer baby" the homegirl sighed, recalling the memories before she snuggled closer in his arms. Dakota bitterly mumbled "I was in and out of the hospital the entire summer for my condition, but I would rather be there than back with that moronic Chris. I am so glad that the lawsuit is going under way". Zoey truly felt bad for what happened with Dakota, and seeing it happen right in front of her. She also felt bad for snubbing her all those years ago "I hope I am not insensitive for asking, but what went on with that? I know the deposition and stuff must have been hard. And we all know Chris will lie, deny, and tamper to get away with things" The Milton sighed as she explained "Well, the execs and interns gave me some definite proof that will work against him. He cannot get away with it, especially with it being filmed, and who knows what was filmed that did not make it into the show. Anyways, what did you two lovebirds do during TDAS?" Bridgette explained "Well, we got engaged, and it was perfect. I always go for a 4 am surfing; usually gone for about an hour or so. When I came back to shore, the sun was rising, and the lighting hit Geoff so beautifully. I found him on a knee with a ring out. He proposed, and I did not even let him finish as I pounced on him. We spent most of the time with family" caressing his thigh. He smiled from the memory "I was thinking about it for over a year, but we were 18, and I did not want to pressure about her. I had a final conversa...conversation with my father about not letting the one carry away, so I popped the question before she could get away. We also got a pilot for our talk show. It was nice to just think about things that had nothing to do with the stress of competition. They all laughed, and continued to talk, completely ignoring the fifth season playing on the screen. Harold confessed "You know, after a hard day, it is nice for all of us to remininse and to joke about our times on TD. I think we all realize that in a way, we are going through this together. We have a drama-loving therapist, 10...I mean...8 strong personalities, 5 dysfunctional couples all living in the same home. Craziness will take place." Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition